The Story of Aundrea Anderson: Shuyin Summoner and Guardian
by TazelG
Summary: This is the first story of a young girl named Aundrea Anderson, whose story is interwoven into that of Harry Potter's. Aundrea is Guardian of the Wizarding World, and Shuyin Summoner of her world, Spira. In her first year crossing over to the Wizarding World, she meets the famous Harry Potter and so the epic tale of the legendary Shuyin Summoner begins. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Birth of the Guardian and Shuyin Summoner**

****This is my first fan-fiction, and is a crossover of Harry Potter as well as Final Fantasy X. The main protagonist is that of Aundrea Anderson, who is bestowed with the fate of being Guardian and Shuyin Summoner. She soon discovers her story is interwoven into that Harry Potter's. The story shall span from years one through four in story one, with an upcoming sequel covering years five through six, and the final installment which will cover the summer before year seven as well as after the Second Wizarding War. This is Aundrea's story. Please review! Oh, and enjoy! :)******

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. They are the property of J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own the characters of Final Fantasy X. They are property of Square Enix!**

Part I

Time: 11:59PM

Date: July 31, 1978 (Spira Time)

"Push, Lady Isabella, push!" yelled Dr. Legolas to Isabella Anderson. Isabella Anderson, Guardian and Shuyin Summoner of Spira had gone into labor nearly two hours ago as her contractions became closer and closer together.

With all of her might, she gave one last push.

"One more, Lady Anderson!" said Dr. Legolas, as he smiled down at her. Isabella groaned in despair and breathed once more. Never again would she through a natural birth.

"Gods of Yevon, might I have an epidural?!" she shrieked as her husband, Arthur Anderson, turned pale as she nearly broke of hand.

"You know we cannot do that, Lady Anderson," said Dr. Legolas gently. "Now push!"

Isabella cursed the Gods of Yevon as well as Merlin as she gave her last and final push. Arthur let out a sigh of relief as she released his broken hand, for which the nurse already made a cast for. Dr. Legolas smiled at the sight of the last baby, who had jet-black hair and amber brown eyes. As he checked her vital signs, his heart stopped. Isabella sensed this and breathed, "Is something wrong?"

"Her pulse is faint," he said, as the baby with golden brown eyes grasped his index finger weakly. "Gods of Yevon, no..."

"Isabella," Arthur breathed, as he lay his unbroken hand on her shoulder to steady her in bed.

"What about the other one?" Isabella asked nervously. The nurse held the other baby with jet black hair, whose eyes remained closed.

"She's fine, m'lady," said the nurse, handing the baby to Isabella. "What do you wish to name her?"

"Aliana Ariana Elenora Isabel Anderson," Isabella said, as she cradled the baby in her arms. Baby Aliana had opened her eyes at this point revealing them to be aqua blue color. Without warning, the room began to shake violently.

"What in the name of Merlin?" asked Arthur, as he held on tightly to Isabella to steady her in bed. He looked over at Legolas fearfully. Much to his surprise, Legolas was smiling as he checked the other baby's vital signs once more.

"Her heart beat is has strengthened immensely," he said, looking at Isabella. "Check Aliana's pulse, Nurse Ingram."

Isabella handed Aliana to Nurse Ingram, watching nervously as Aliana's vital signs were checked. The nurse shook her head in disbelief. "God's of Yevon," she said quietly as Legolas came to her side.  
"What is it?" he whispered to her.

"The one that you are holding is not the One, but both," Nurse Ingram said to him. Legolas' smile faltered.

"Will someone please tell us what's going on?" Isabella snapped. Legolas said nothing, but merely walked over to her with the baby and handed her to Isabella.

"What do you wish the new Guardian and Shuyin Summoner of Spira, Lady Isabella?" he asked her, causing Arthur Anderson to fall to the floor and faint.

Ten years later

"Aundrea!" called Isabella Anderson, her voice ringing loudly through the Anderson mansion. Ten-year-old Aundrea Anderson glided into the throne room and bowed before her mother gracefully. Isabella smiled at her daughter.

"I'm so proud of you, my darling," Isabella said to Aundrea, who was dressed in robes of pure white embroidered with gold. "Valedictorian, and the first Shuyin Summoner to graduate from Lord Braska's Academy at such a young age!"

"Honestly, Isabella," Arthur Anderson said, coming into the room with little Aliana tagging alongside him.

"Aliana!" Isabella yelled, her smile faultered at the sight of the eldest twin. "What happened to your clothes?"

"I tripped in the gardens walking with father, mother," Aliana replied in her tart Spanish accent. Over the years, the twins had developed their own native tongue, Aundrea's being British Englishh and since she attended Lord Braska's Academy and Aliana picking up the family's second language of Spanish. Aundrea's golden brown eyes grew wide with a smile as she looked her twin, who smiled back.

"You think this is funny?" Isabella asked Aliana coldly, her amber eyes piercing Aliana's aqua colored ones. Aliana shook her head, causing Aundrea's heart to flutter nervously. Without warning, Isabella walked over to Aliana and snatched her by the arm, pulinng her from the room. Arthur covered, Aundrea's ears as he listened to Aliana's screams of pain while Isabella spanked her. Aundrea's long silky black hair began to sway back and forth dangerously as she heard her sister's screams. Arthur let her go and watched in horror as Aundrea's golden star scar on the left side of her forehead began to glow. The entire mansion began to shake dangerously, causing Aliana's cries of pain to stop. The chandelier, above Aundrea fell to the ground with a loud crash, causing Isabella to come rushing into the room with Aliana. The shaking stopped immediately. Aundrea's Star scar stopped glowing as she collapsed into her father's arms.

"Arthur?" Isabella asked him. "What was that?"

"It's time she began her Guardian training year from today," Arthur said, as he held a now sleeping Aundrea in his arms. "The Wizarding world needs her..."

One Year Later

The following year after Aundrea's graduation from Lord Braska's academy at the Zanarkand Temple of the Faith, Aundrea was to begin her training in Besaid and make her way around Spira until she reached Mount Gagazet. The training would take a year at most according to Kelk Ronso. Isabella, Arthur, and Aliana had taken the Celsius airship along with Aundrea's godparents, Yuna and Tidus.

"Nanny Yuna?" asked eleven-year-old Aundrea Anderson as she sat on Yuna's bed in airship cabin.

"Yes?" Yuna replied. Aundrea merely looked up at her, suddenly lost in thought. This tall woman flipped medium brown hair with one blue and green eye was High Summoner of Spira, as well as a sphere hunter on the team called the Gullwings. _How can I live up to that?_ Aundrea found herself thinking a she stared out the window. Yuna placed a hand on her goddaughter's shoulder and smiled down at her.

"You'll do fine, Aundrea," she said, causing Aundrea to hug her tightly. There was warmth that eminated from Yuna that Aundrea loved. If only the same came from her mother towards Ali.

One year later

"Don't stop now!" yelled Maester Kelk Ronso at twelve-year-old Aundrea, who was halfway through her training. He watched as the young girl, swam at an alarming speed through the Moonflow from one end to the other. Looking at his watch, Kelk Ronso felt his jaw drop. Aundrea's record was in less than a minute. Before he knew it, she had gotten out of the water, breathing heavily.

"How'd I do?" Aundrea asked him.

"Fourty-eight seconds," Kelk Ronso said in disbelief showing her the watch. This girl was unbelievably fast. Aundrea simply smiled.

"Guess it's off through Guadosalam, and then the Thunderplains then," Aundrea said, as she dried off. Before Kelk Ronso could stop her, she dove back into the Moonflow, and headed for Guadosalam.

Aundrea back flipped quickly out of the way lightening as it struck. Kelk Ronso merely watched in belief from the lightening tower as the young Guardian-in-Training back flipped her way across the plains. He checked his timer once more, and merely shook his head as he walked towards the cheerful girl.

"Time?" she asked him, bouncing up and down as they reached the Macalania woods.

"Thirty-eight seconds," he said to her, causing Aundrea to do a double take.

"To make it across the Thunderplains?" she asked in shock.

"Yes," said Kelk Ronso as they reached the Macalania Woods. Aundrea jumped up and down, before running to hug him.

"Well, well isn't this a pleasant sight," asked a soft masculine voice, causing Aundrea to whip around. There standing before was none other than-

"Mae-maester Seymour?" she asked in shock. Quickly, she got to her knees and bowed to the Maester, who simply walked up to her and gently held her chin within his thumb and forefinger.

"You need not bow to me, m'lady," he said to her. "You are of higher status than I."

It was then, Maester Seymour Jyscal Jaeel Guado and his bodyguards bowed to Aundrea. She blushed and looked at Kelk Ronso, who shrugged. Aundrea cleared her throat loudly, indicating Seymour get up.

"I'm only Shuyin Summoner," Aundrea said to him in her sweet British accent, causing Seymour's heart to flutter unbeknownst to her. "And aren't you supposed to be on the Farplane?" she asked him, whipping out her staff. Seymour held up a hand to stop her.

"Please, let me explain," Seymour said to her, offering her his arms. She looked over at Kelk Ronso, who nodded. Taking his arm, Aundrea and Seymour proceeded through the Macalnia woods together until they reached the sphere spring. The Guado body guards had stayed behind with Kelk Ronso, much to Aundrea's relief. She merely stared at the water as it flowed quietly.

"Now talk," she said to Seymour. "And explain to me how the bloody hell you got off the Farplane."

"Simple, I'm not dead," Seymour snapped at Aundrea, as he stood by her side. "After Yuna sent me, I was given a second chance at life by the Gods of Yevon."

"You expect me to believe that rubbish?" Aundrea said coldly, turning to face him. "You tried to_ destroy Spira in the spiral of death with Sin!" _

"Will you just listen?" Seymour said to the young girl. "My mother, who had sacrificed her life on to become an aeon for me was granted with a special gift after becoming Anima."

"Which was?" Aundrea asked.

"Becoming Goddess of Death and Rebirth," Seymour replied, causing Aundrea's jaw to drop.

"Because she gave up so much for her son to protect him," Aundrea said quietly. "In return, the Gods granted her the only thing she ever wanted and that was for him to have a normal life. But what the bloody hell happened to Lord Jyscal?"

"He is dead," Seymour said coldly. "That bastard was never granted life after what he did to my mother and I. Sending us to exile because he saw me nothing more than a monster."

Aundrea's Star scar began to glow at these words, causing Seymour to look at her in amazement. Aundrea's eyes turned the same color as his-a lavender color- as she began to rise into the air. Kelk Ronso and the Guado Body Guard quickly appeared at Seymour's side.

"What happened?" Kelk Rosno asked Seymour angrily.

"She just started to glow," Seymour replied loudly, watching Aundrea nervously. They watched in amazement as a bright golden light appeared, covering the entire spring. As it disappeared, Aundrea began to fall from the air, but Seymour caught her in his arms.

"What just happened?" asked Seymour to Maester Kelk Ronso.

"It appears that Aundrea had found her betrothed," replied a man from behind. Everyone turned to see it was Lord Tidus, Aundrea's godfather and son of Jecht, who was Guardian to Lord Braska before becoming Sin himself. The Guado bodyguards bowed as Tidus walked past them and towards Seymour.

"You," he said coldly. "How can this be?! Yuna!" he yelled. Lady Yuna appeared out of the mist as well staring at Seymour, who was still holding an unconscious Aundrea in his arms. Yuna stroked her goddaughter's forehead and smiled sadly at Seymour.

"How can that be?" Seymour asked dumbfounded, as he held Aundrea in his arms and looked at the young girl.

"Fate," said Lulu, a black mage one of Yuna's old guardians coming from the mist. "You and Aundrea are bound together by fate, Lord Seymour. The Guardian's Star Scar only glows when she has found her true love. Aundrea however does not know this yet, and won't be told until she reaches the age of sixteen. Nor will she remember any of this moment."

With those words, Lulu vanished leaving eighteen year old Seymour wondering what he had just done.

Seymour watched the young girl as she slept quietly in his arms. Kelk Ronso merely stood guard along with the Guado body guards, watching the two quietly.

'"How did this happen?" asked Maester Kelk Ronso to himself. "She's only twelve!"

"Maybe Seymour mentioned something to her that triggered that reaction," responded one of the bodyguards. Maester Kelk Ronso merely looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, but her reaction only happens like that when she really cares for someone," said Maester Kelk Ronso, remembering Aundrea's star scar glowing when her twin, Aliana was in pain. Over the years, High Summoner Yuna and Lord Tidus _had _told Aundrea the story of how Seymour had tried to destroy Spira nearly ten years ago. Aundrea had also taken it upon herself when studying at Lord Braska's Academy to research the life of Seymour for her Spirian Scholars thesis. Aundrea had traveled to the isle of Baaj with he, Kelk Ronso, after finding the six treasures to release the aeon Anima from her seal once more. There, the fayth who was Seymour's mother had become one with Aundrea as she obtained the aeon and told her to free her son. The only one of Aundrea's parents who knew of this was Arthur, who vowed to keep it from Isabella. Though she loved her daughter deeply, she went to any lengths to protect Aundrea from danger; shuddering at the thought, Maester Kelk diverted his mind elsewhere.

************************************************** ******************************8

Six Months Later

Aundrea had completed her Guardian training successfully, shattering several records in the process. As she reached the top of Mount Gagazet, the final aeon came to her side. Together, Aundrea flew with the creature to the core of the Farplane Abyss where she recieved a blessing from Lynne and Shuyin, her late ancestors from thousands of years ago when Zanarkand had first been destroyed. Yuna had restored the Eternal Calm over Spira, but Zanarkand remained in ruins until it was discovered by Isabella that the ruins were a seal concealing the real city of Zanarkand. After defeating Vegnagun alongside Yuna, Isabella was able to breakthrough the seal. Hidden within the real city of Zanarkand, Isabella was found to have been of direct descentdant of Lynne, Lord Zaon and Yunalesca's daughter. This maarked Isabela of royal lineage for Yunalesca was the daughter of Yu Yevon, the founder and ruler of Spira. Claiming the throne, Isabella ruled the city of Zanarkand alongside her husband, Arthur Andersn for several yaers as queen and Shuyin Sumoner before giving birth to Aundrea and Aliana. Now, Aundrea claimed the title as both Shuyin Summoner of Spira and Guardian of both the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds.


	2. Chapter 1: Fates Collide

Year 1: Diagon Alley  
Aundrea, who was now eleven years old looked around Diagon Alley in amazement For such a cramped up place, there were so many shops here! But where should she start? As if on cue, her twin, Aliana yanked her by the hand.  
"Come on!" she said in her tangy Spanish accent. "We have to get our books first!"  
"Oh joy," Aundrea replied sarcastically in her sweet Brithish accent. She looked at her school supply list. Disgusted, she figured she should get her books first. That would leave more time to explore!  
"Come Aundrea," Isabella Anderson said sweetly, putting an arm around her daugter. Smiling with the innocence of an angel, Aundrea took her mother's hand and walked into Flourish and Blotts.

She wsa the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her hair, long and silky bounced gently on her bacr as she walked past him. Eyes as piercing as the golden sun, with medium brown skin, the girl moved like an angel.  
"Father, who is that?" Draco Malfoy asked his father Lucius Malfoy, who had been eyeing the girl and her mother as well.  
"Aundrea Anderson," he said to his son, smiling down at him. "Guardian of the Wizarding World. She will be a student at Hogwarts this year and you would do well to make friends with her, Draco."  
"Yes, father," Draco Malfoy replied, still captivated by the young girl's exotic beauty. So much, that he bumped into a girl with bleached blonde hair an aqua colored eyes, who resembled Aundrea.  
"Hey, watch it!" she spat angrily at him. He looked at her up and down. Like Aundrea she too looked exotic only more toned in her arms and legs and less feminine like. Sneering, Draco muttered an apology and walked out of the shop with his father.

************************************************** **********  
"What in Merlin's beard happened to you?" Aundrea hissed to her twin as they reached the front counter to purchase their books. Aliana shook her head furiously as their mother came towards them.  
"Really, Aliana you're clothes are a mess!" Isabella hissed to her other daughter. "Why can't you keep up like your sister?" she said as they left the shop.  
"Because I'm not as famous as she is," Aliana muttered under her breath, but Isabella heard her snatching her by the arm. Several onlookers nearby stared, causing Isabella to release her daughter. Regaining her composure, she headed into Eelyops Enporium, Aundrea following behind her silently.

After they got most of their school supplies and had been fitted for their robes, Aundrea's taking the longest since she was Guardian and needed a special kind they headed into Ollivander's. As they headed into the shop, Aliana elbowed her twin.  
"Ouch!" Aundrea hissed. "What was-"  
But Aliana placed her hand over Aundrea's mouth and pointed to a skinny boy with jet-black hair. Aundrea felt her jaw drop. Without hesitation, Aliana shoved her twin towards the counter so forcefully Aundrea collided into the back of the boy knocking him over.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried out to the boy. "Let me help you!" she said offering him her hand. He grabbed it and the two suddenly felt a warmth eminating from one another so strong that a red light appeared briefly, disappearing as Isabella came into view.  
"Aundrea!" she said sharply. Aundrea let go of the boy's hand, after helping him up.  
"It was, nice meeting you," she said quietly as Mr. Ollivader handed her a her Shuyin Summoning Rod. She snapped her fingers and it disappeared from view.

Hogwarts Express  
After being scolded gently by her mother for bumping into others and saying goodbye, Aundrea boarded the Hogwarts Express with her sister. She waved to her mother as the train left the station and then went to find the Anderson private compartment. Several whispers and stares followed her and Aliana as they quickly walked past. Something Aundrea hated Not knowing what they were whispering about, she slammed the compartment door in frustration. Alinana merely stared and the two sat down.  
"Who was that boy?" Aundrea asked Aliana.  
"Why don't you go and find out for yourself?" Aliana teased, hinting she knew something

Aundrea moved about swiftly through the Hogwarts Express, eager to find the jet-black haired boy once more. The curiousity as to who he was had her heart pounding with anticipation. Once she found saw his compartment, she tapped on the glass.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked, stunned at the girl's beauty. He quickly hopped up and opened the door.  
"Hi, my name is Aundrea Anderson," the girl said, nodding her thanks to Ron and turning to the boy with jet-black hair. "We bumped into one another at Ollivander's remember?"  
"Right!" the boy replied quietly. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."  
"Pleasure," Aundrea said, extending a well manicured hand in his direction. Harry shook it. "And you're name?" she asked Ron.  
"Ron Weasley," he said. Aundrea extended a hand to him as well and shook it. This girl certainly was cordial. Unlike some of the girls on the train he had seen so far.  
"Did you say your name was Harry Potter?" she said, taking a seat next to Ron across from Harry. Harry nodded. Aundrea's eyes narrowed and immediately shot towards his lightening bolt scar.  
"Don't worry, I have one too," she replied, shaking her bangs out of her face to reveal a golden star scar on her forehead the exact place where Harry's was on his. Ron took one look at her and felt his jaw drop.  
"YOU'RE Guardian!" he choked in shock. Aundrea's ambereyes narrowed and she smiled.  
"How'd you know?" she asked him, raising her eye brows as her face remained in a tight smile.  
"Every Guardian is born with either a star or moon shaped scar," said Ron quietly. "We haven't seen one in ages, not since that Lady Isabella left Hogwarts years ago with my parents."  
"She's my mother," Aundrea said, her gaze staying upon Ron for his reaction.  
"Small world," Ron said nervously, now avoiding Aundrea's powerful gaze. He turned to Harry. "My brother gave me a spell that can turn my pet rat yellow, want to see?"  
"Yeah!" Harry said enthusicatically. "Do you want to see it Aundrea?'

"Sure," Aundrea replied, glad that the subject of her mother was abondoned. Isabella had caused her enough problems over the years with who Aundrea became friends with. Just as Ron was about to say the spell, a girl with bushy brown hair walked compoartment.  
"Has anyone seen a toad?" she asked. "A boy named Neville's lost one."  
"No," Aundrea and Ron replied, both furrowing their eyebrows.  
"Are you doing a spell?" the girl asked. "Let's see then!"  
"Sunshine daises, bottom mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Ron said, waving his Ron. But nothing happened.  
"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the girl asked amusedly. "Well it's not very good is it? I've tried a few spells, but they've all worked for me."  
Aundrea rolled her eyesas Hermione sat down where Ron was across from Harry and pointed it directly at Harry's glasses. To their surprise, the spell worked, fixing Harry's glasses. As he took them off the girl exclaimed in shock: "Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger!  
"And you are?" she asked turning to Ron, who was stuffing his face.  
"Um, Ron Weasley," he replied.  
"Pleasure," the girl said, still ignoring Aundrea. "You two had better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon."  
She was about to step out of the compartment when she turned and looked directly at Aundrea, her eyes shooting to the girl's Star scar. Aundrea's eyes narrowed as Hermione apologized for not introducing herself.  
"Oh, trust me, the pleasure's all mine," Aundrea said in her sweet Brithish accent with a touch of sarcasm. She rolled her eyes after Hermione left the compartent. "Glad that's over," she said mumbled to Harry and Ron, who burst out laughing. She too started laughing until her sister came barging in.  
"There you are!" Aliana said frantically. "You forget you have to get ready?"  
"No, Ali I conviently forgot," Aundrea said disgustedly getting up. She slid on her shades, covering up her eyes to prepare for her Guardian entranace. Waving to Harry and Ron, she glided out of the compartment.


	3. Chapter 2 :Sibling Rivalry

Almost after everyone had been Sorted into their Houses, Harry found himself looking around for Aundrea, who had not been since they had gotten off the train. Not knowing where she could be, he nudged Ron worriedly. "Don't worry mate," he replied, stuffing his face with food. "I'm sure she'll be-"

Harry turned towards the Great Hall entrance to see what had caught Ron's eye. Sure enough it was Aundrea, who was dressed in an all black leather suit. Hair hung back into a pontail with long silver key-shaped earrings dangling from her ears she alongside her twin sister, Aliana who was dressed in all black as well began to speak: " We are a nation with no geographic boundaries. Bound together through with our beliefs. WE are like minded individuals, sharing a common vision. Pushing towards a world of vivid color lines…"

It was at that moment that the lights in the Great Hall went out, and the show began. Harry watched in amazement as Aundrea jumped on Gryffindor table and froze. Backflipping off the table, she landed on the ground as the music to Janet Jackson's "Rhythm Nation," blarred through the Hall. Eyes directly on Harry, Aundrea began directly belting out note after note in perfect harmony. Hair swinging dangerously, she smiled at her twin sister as the two danced. Feeling her heart pound as her solo got nearer, Aundrea kept her eyes on Aliana, who nodded. It was then Aundrea broke into the dance sequence with Aliana at her side. Backflipping down the aisles between Slytherin table, the two engaged into a duet with one another whilst still dancing. It seemed as soon as the show started, it stopped. The entire student body merely stared in amazement at the twins before bursting into applause. After they had settled down, Aliana strutted to the front of the Great Hall. Her robes changed to the usual black as she sat to be Sorted.

"Slytherin!" yelled the Sorting Hat, barely touching Aliana's head. Aundrea felt her heart skip a beat as her twin walked past and sat down next to a boy with snow-white blond hair, whose eyes seemed to bore right into hers. Tearing her eyes away from the table, she glided to the front of the Great Hall, where her outfit changed to robes of purewhite. Sitting down upon the stool, she felt her heart racing, but remembered to keep her composure as her mother had taught her.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. Aundrea's skirt changed to gold as her sweater switched to scarlet with golden embroidery on the sleeves. Her initials on the left-hand side, and her boots scarlet. Her robes had disappeared but the Gryffidor crest appeared on the sweater as well. Her heart dropped as her sister's face hardened. They had never been separtated their entire lives, and now within one night with merely two words, the Sorting Hat had done so.

The first day of classes, Aundrea showed up several minutes early to talk with each of her professors. Out of them all, she surprisingly found herself fond of one that everyone else seemed to hate. Severus Snape,a greasy-haired hook nosed man spoke to her as if she were any other student, letting her know she would be treated just as any other student and that his expectations were very high for indeed. "You cannot possibly think that just because you are Guardian, I shall give you special treatment?" he asked her.

"No sir," she replied as she took a seat at the front of the classroom, twenty minutes before the class begin. Much to her dismay, Hermione Granger showed up five minutes later. As the bushy haired girl made an attempt to sit next to Aundrea, Aundrea's eyes turned scarlet. "Don't even think about it," she said harshly. Taken aback, Hermione sat behind her instead. Unknowingly she had said this to the girl and looked at her.

"What?" Hermione said irritatingly, a hint of fear in her eyes.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Granger," Aundrea snapped. Frustrated, she turned back to the front of the classroom and buried her nose deep within her potions book. Little did she know that Hermione had just done the same thing.

Five minutes later, more first years from Gryffindor and Slytherin began trickling into the classroom. Looking around eagerly, Aundrea kept an eye out for Harry and Ron. Much to her to displeasure, however she found herself sitting next to none other than-

"Draco Malfoy," said a boy with snow-blond hair and gray eyes, extending a hand to her. She took it and shook it tightly before letting go. Before she knew it, Professor Snape had burst into the classroom.

"There will be no wand waving, or silly incantations in this class," he said. "As such, I don't expect many of you to…"

On and on he went, but Aundrea found her mind drifting elsewhere. Absent-mindedly she found herself jotting down what Snape said word for word until he rounded on Harry. Feeling her blood boil, she knew the outcome wouldn't be good.

It was late at night that she began to walk about the halls of the castle to patrol. But tonight, since she finished early, she decided to explore the castle. As she reached the top of the Astronomy tower, she watched the moon. As the wind blow softly, she spearchanged into her white night-gown. Standing on the very roof, she called forth Sunbeam. But the aeon did not come. Standing on her tip toes, she fell backwards from the tower and Shuyin Summoned the aeon, who caught her. Hair blowing in the wind, Aundrea laughed, throwing caution to the wind.

Aliana stood on the ground entrance, watching her twin sister flying freely in the nightsky. Knowing she could get inton trouble for being out of bed, she was turning to head back just as Aundrea snatched her up from the ground. "What the hell are you doing?" Aliana yelled as the aeon flew over the Forbidden Forest. Aundrea said nothing but merely dived off the aeon, taking flight on her own. Feeling her jaw drop, Aliana gripped the aeon tightly. Aundrea snapped her fingers, opening the Star-Check point gateway to Spira. Flying full speed, she snatched Aliana off the aeon before sealing the gateway after Sunbeam had flown in. Breathing heavily, Aundrea let out her breath as she and Aliana reached the edge of the Forbidden forest.

"Before you say anything, I just want you to know that you shouldn't be mad at me," Aundrea said quietly, looking into her twin's eyes. "I just wanted to let you know that no matter what house we're in, I'm still your sister and-"

"Will you save it?" Aliana snapped, cutting her off in Spanish. "I'm perfectly fine with us being in different houses. It'll allow us to branch out for once."

"You mean you're not mad?" Aundrea asked.

"Of course not," Aliana said truthfully. Seeing the relief in Aundrea's eyes, she felt her blood boil but kept her temperature steady. Instead she held out her hand to her twin, and together the two headed back into the castle.

The fact that she had become the most popular girl within her year in such a short period of time, made Aliana's blood boil. She watched in envy one day after Charms class as Aundrea walked with Seamus Finnagan, Dean Thomas, Ron, and Harry in the middle laughing as if there was some untold joke between them all. Aundrea seemed quite content and happy with her fellow Gryffindors it seemed, whereas Aliana felt the complete opposite in Slytherin. She had made quick friends with Draco Malfoy and his crew which consisted of Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson, whom she found to be extremely annoying. Pansy it seemed clung to Draco's every word, making a snarky comment here and there as the other two (Crabbe and Goyle) snickered.

"Honestly, I don't understand why someone like _your _sister would be happy hanging out with Potty and the Weasal," he said one day during lunch, watching Aundrea, Harry, and Ron laughing at the Gryffindor table.

"She's not all that if you ask me," Pansy said, sneering at Aundrea. "She thinks she's all high and mighty just because she's Guardian."

"Yeah, you've got a point, Pansy," Draco said, his cold gray eyes narrowing. "The fact that she hangs with that blood-traitor and Potter must add to the amount of hot air within that rather large head of hers."

"She's not very pretty now that you mention it," Pansy added on, causing Aliana's temper to rise. "If anything she looks like-"

BAM! Aliana's fist pounded so hard on the table, the entire Slytherin table and those near by had gone quiet. "If you say _one more thing _about my sister, Pug-faced Parkinson, you'll be sorry," Aliana hissed in Pansy's face, her aqua blue eyes narrowed dangeroiusly. "Got it?" she yelled loudly. Pansy nodded nervously. "And that goes for anyone else here sitting at this table that has a problem with Aundrea." Face red with fury, Aliana snatched up her books and stormed out of the Great Hall leaving a quiet, yet surprised Aundrea within her wake.

"Hey Ali," Pansy said later on that day in the Slytherin common room, walking up to Aliana along with Crabbe and Goyle. Aliana, who doing her Potions essay gave a sharp nod indicating she wasn't about to break concentration. "I just wanted to say sorry about earlier," she went on. "I didn't mean to upset you about your sister, I just."

"No, no it's fine," Aliana said finishing up her Potions essay. "I'm still protective of her is all. She's my blood you know? And my mother would kill me if she would have found out I wasn't "keeping the Anderson name clean," she said with a look of disgust, giving air quotes. Picking up her things, Aliana went up to the girls' dormitories. Closing the curtains around her, she pulled the curtains around her and pulled out her journal:

"_Dear Journal,_

_It seems as of my sister gets all of the attention just because she is Guardian of the Wizarding World, and Shuyin Summoner of Spira. The simple fact that she's become fast friends with the famous Harry Potter only makes things even worse. I don't even know who she is anymore, she's so busy all the time with her new friends. I should have just let Pansy keep going on and on about her, but I simply couldn't because of my protective nature. Something about Aundrea, I just feel the sudden urge to protect. Even more now that we're here at Hogwarts. I don't know why, but I sense something horrible is going to happen. I just hope to the gods of Yevon I am wrong. The worst part of being a full psychic and the only one in your family is having no one but yourself know about it simply to keep others out of in all, despite us being in different houses I get the feeling this war of rivalry between she and I is only just beginning…."_

Closing her journal shut, Aliana hid it at the bottom of trunk, locking it. _Rivalry?_ She thought suddenly. A smile crossed her lips. Maybe being in a separate house from her twin could be the start of something new after all. _Besides, she does need to toughen up a bit_,Aliana thought to herself. _And without Mother around, I'll be the one to show her how_


	4. Chapter 3: Halloween

Aundrea was walking with Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean when she felt someone bump into her. Dropping her books, she looked to see that it was Hermione Granger. Her eyes turned blue as she stared at Ron disappointedly.

"She heard you," Aundrea said to him softly, referring to Ron's regarding to Hermione as a nightmare.

"Well it's not like you like her either," Ron said to her curtly, causing Aundrea to raise an eyebrow.

"I never said I didn't," she said calmly.

"No, but it was obvious," Ron said to Aundrea, who smiled at him. Draco Malfoy and his cronies who were standing nearby watched Aundrea for her reaction.

"At least I didn't state it outloud," Aundrea retorted back to him. "You could at least do yourself a favor and own up to that."

"But it's true!" Ron yelled at Aundrea, his face turning red in anger. "You'd say the exact same if you were paired up with her."

"Not exactly," Aundrea replied. Harry, who saw what a big scene was causing elbowed her. She looked at him and nodded before walking off. Harry looked at Dean and Seamus, who sighed.

"You go with Ron, We'll go after Aundrea," Seasmus told Harry. The two boys looked to see where Aundrea had gone, but to their dismay she had disappeared into the crowd.

Halloween Feast

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Neville later that night at the feast.

"Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girls' bathroom," Neville said, looking at Ron. "She said that she had been in there all afternoon, crying."

"Way to go, Ron," Aundrea muttered under her breath, as she filed her talon-clawed nails. Before he had a chance to respond, Professor Quirrel burst into the Great Hall.

"TROOOLLLLLLL in the dungeon!" he screamed. "Trooooll in the dungeon!"

Aundrea stifled a giggle before realizing that the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was serious, for he had fainted. As thunder erupted, Aundrea got up from the Gryffindor table and headed towards the staff table amidst the screaming students who were immediately silenced by Dumbledore.

"Prefects will take their Houses back to the Dormitories," he instructed. "Everyone please remain calm"

"Guardian transform MAKE-UP!" Aundrea screamed after everyone had cleared out of the Great Hall. Professor Snape watched as the young girl's black robes were changed into a black leather bustier for the top and shorts for the bottom. The transformation completed with Aundrea landed on her feet gently. Swiftly she urged for Snape to follow her.

"Where exactly are you going?" he asked her. Aundrea merely shook her head as she ran to the third floor, where she found Quirrel. Catching on, Snape headed him off.

"Take care of Quirrel," Aundrea yelled, "I'm going to find the troll."

"Aundrea-" Snape tried to call out to her, but she was gone.

"Did you two idiots really think that you could take care of that thing yourself," Aundrea whispered as she crept up behind Harry and Ron, who jumped.

"Don't DO that!" Ron hissed. Ignoring him, Aundrea motioned for them to follow her.

"I'll distract him!" Aundrea yelled after they arrived in the bathroom. The fully-mountain troll looked at her, and swung its club as she said this. Backflipping out of the way, Aundrea landed on it's shoulders. She looked at Harry, who took the troll's club by his arms suddenly causing Aundrea to be thrown unconscious after she'd hit the floor.

"Aundrea!" Harry screamed, sticking his wand in the troll's nose. Feeling hopeless, Ron whipped out his wand.

"Swish and flick!" Hermione yelled from underneath the sink.

Just as the troll prepared to swing, Ron had shouted the spell just in time. Harry fell to the ground with a thud as the troll's club levitated in the air before slamming down on its head. Nervously, he retrieved his wand from the trolls nose, just as Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrel came onto the scene.

"Would you mind telling me how my daughter wound up like this?" Isabella Anderson asked Madam Pomfrey who was tending to an unconscious Aundrea.

"The boy told you how," Madam Pomfrey replied calmly as she readjusted Aundrea's pillows. "Aundrea simply acted accordingly as Guardian to protect her friend."

"I understand that," Isabella replied curtly. "But need I remind you, she is just a child?"

"Mom, please!" Aliana snapped, coming into the hospital wing with Snape and McGonagall following behind her. Isabella whipped around to face her youngest daughter.

"Aliana, now is _not_ the time," Isabella hissed in her ear. Aliana shrugged her off however and walked to Aundrea's bedside. Watching her twin, Aliana felt a twinge of anger towards her for being so stupid. Tears burned her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"When WILL be the time?" Aliana choked, looking up at Isabella from Aundrea's bedside. Isabella rushed over to her oldest daughter and pulled her close for the first time in years. She stroke Aliana's snow-white blond hair, as the young girl's body shook silently with sobs. Unbeknownst to them both, Aundrea smiled as she opened her eyes.


	5. Chapter 4: True Colors

**Chapter 4: True Colors**

Aundrea was released from the hospital wing one week later, after convincing Madam Pomfrey she was perfectly fine. Despite her concussion, her body had managed to magically heal itself faster thanks to Madam Pomfrey leaving Aundrea feeling healthier than ever. As she left the hospital wing, she bumped into Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" he snapped, getting up from the floor. "A-Aundrea..."

His pale white face had turned so scarlet, Aundrea simply stared at him curiously. Brushing off her robes, she stood up to help him gather his things from the ground. Malfoy said nothing as the young Guardian helped him, but merely choked as she smiled at him and handed him his things.

"You're welcome," Aundrea laughed at him, walking off, her long silky black hair bouncing in her wake.

"Aundrea!" Harry said, getting up from the table. The two collided with a tight embrace, soon being joined by Ron and their new friend, Hermione.

"It's good to be back," Aundrea said happily as she walked with her friends and sat down at Gryffindor table where she was soon surrounded by Seamus, Dean, Neville, and all of her other fellow Gryffindors.

"Oh, boo-hoo little Mrs. Perfect has returned!" sneered Pansy from across the Great Hall at the Slytherin table loud enough for Aundrea to hear. Aliana, who was sitting next to Draco said nothing.

"Yeah, welcome back Anderson," Malfoy yelled across the hall. "Looks like Potter won't be in danger anymore with his bodyguard back," Aliana joined in, causing silence to fall across the Great Hall. Aundrea simply stared at her twin in shock and confusion. "What's the matter? You upset?" Aliana said, getting up and walking over to Gryffindor table to face Aundrea, who was guarded by Harry and Ron. Aliana raised an eyebrow, and laughed.

"You're pathetic," Aliana said harshly to her twin. "You can't even stand up for yourself."

"I could if I wanted to," Aundrea said quietly, pushing Harry and Ron aside. She looked at Aliana with a sudden look of fierce determination.

"Oh, what you're going to try and stand up to me?" Aliana said to Aundrea, who was tall and slender while she was lean and muscular.

"No," Aundrea said to her, backing down. "Once a Guardian, always a Guardian. I seek to protect, not to start fights. Unlike you, I actually understand my duty."

"Oh really?" Aliana smiled maliciously, pulling out her wand, causing several students to back out of the way.

"Aliana Anderson!" boomed Professor McGonagall's voice as she came over to Gryffindor table. "Detention and ten points from Slytherin for trying to start a fight!"

"B-but, Professor-" Aliana sputtered but Professor McGonagall's stern look caused her to faulter. Angered, Aliana shoved her wand back into her robes and was escorted from the hall by Professor McGonagall.

Aundrea said nothing as she sat by the Gryffindor fire that night. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared into the flames. Her sister was wrong, she could defend herself. Her first act as Guardian had just been a bit much. Saddened, Aundrea opened her diary and began to write:

_"My sister, who was once my best friend I told everything has become just somebody that I used to know. How is it that being in two different houses causes the two of us to drift so far apart? And why would my own sister who I came into this strange world with together, abandon me when I needed her most? Only time will tell..."_

Closing her diary, Aundrea left the Gryffindor common room and headed upstairs to her private chambers. Securing her door shut, Aundrea opened up the portal to Spira. She was going to visit him tonight, maybe feeling like her thirteen-year-old self might do her some good.

Time: Two Years ahead of the Wizarding World

Location: Guadosalam

Aundrea's Current Location: The Farplane

"This doesn't make any sense, Auron," said to Auron, who stood before her on the Farplane. Pyreflies flew around the Shuyin Sumoner as a tear fell down her cheek. "Why in the name of Yevon would my own sister say such horrible things to me?"

"Aundrea!" came a voice from behind. Aundrea turned to see it was her mother, Isabella. "What are you doing here? You should be in bed!"

"I'm sorry, mother," Aundrea said shamefully as Auron vanished. "I was feeling homesick was all."

"Well after I'm done with you, you won't feel so again," Isabella said, pulling Aundrea by the hand and dragging her off the Farplane. She opened up the starcheck Point gateway to Zanarkand, and threw Aundrea inside.

Rubeus Hagrid had been sitting by the fire in his hut when his peace and quiet was interrupted by a loud banging on his door. Fang, his dog whimpered fearfully on the floor and ran to hide.

Grabbing his crossbrow, he kicked the door open to find a small young girl covered in flesh-wounds and black bruises. She looked up at him with tears in her golden brown eyes filled with tears.


	6. Chapter 5: Desires of the Dark

**Chapter Five: Desires of the Heart**

Aundrea had been sent to the Hospital Wing soon after Hagrid had managed to calm her down. The young girl trembled in bed as she recalled what she had told the half-giant in his hut. She had managed to get away from her mother who had decided that Aundrea had had enough and sent her back through the portal. Unbeknownst to her, Aundrea redirected the portal to send her near the Black Lake so that no one could see her. Ghost dogs chased the young girl, but she managed to fend them off with a single flick of her wand. Fruitful with fear and exhaustion, Aundrea stumbled to Hagrid's door step. She collapsed to the ground after knocking on the door with all of her might, and blacked out after. Hagrid had taken care of her for a few hours before she finally came to.

"She's never d-done this.." Aundrea had said as Hagrid handed her a handkerchief to dry her eyes. "All b-because I was being 'defiant' of her wishes..."

It was after she had uttered these words, she began cried herself to sleep. And now she lay in a bed surrounded by curtains with no visitors allowed to see her until she healed completely. Madam Pomfrey had a younger nurse tend to the other students while she attended to Aundrea herself personally.

"Tell me what happened," she asked Aundrea as she helped her undress. She shuttered at the deep-red flesh wounds on Aundrea's back. Soaking the washcloth in cold water, and rubbed the young girls bakc gently. Aundrea merely shivered, but refused to speak.

"Poppy?" whispered Professor McGonagall's voice from behind the curtain. "Is she in here?"

"I'm here, Professor," Aundrea replied, causing Madam Pomfrey to look at her in shock. Professor McGonagall stifled a gasp as she came into the curtains and looked at Aundrea, who stared at the ground.

"Who did this to you?" Professor McGonagall asked the young girl in a hushed voice. But Aundrea shook her head, refusing to speak. "Aundrea, you must-"

"NO!" Aundrea screamed so loudly, her voice caused the entire room to shake. After Madam Pomfrey finished bathing her, she snatched her white robes, and tried to leave only to be blocked by Professors Snape and Dumbledore.

"Lady Anderson?" asked Professor Snape, causing Aundrea to look up at him. She had the strangest sensation he knew what happened already, but he said nothing. Aundrea simply nodded. Snape turned to Dumbledore who put his arms around the young girl as she began to cry uncontrollably. Fire in his periwinkle blue eyes burned intensely as he looked at McGonagall who put a hand over her mouth.

"I believe that we should let, Lady Aundrea remain in the hospital wing until her wounds have healed," Professor Dumbledore said firmly. Aundrea nodded once more, before fainting into his arms.

_This is more serious than I thought, _Dumbledore thought to himself. He laid the young girl in bed, and let Madam Pomfrey and McGonngal tend to her.

** Two weeks later**

Aundrea was released from the hospital wing on the day following Harry's first Quidditch match. She walked quietly into the Great Hall, and sat at the end of Gryffindor table. For once, the young guardian wished to keep to herself. Aliana however would not let her sister catch a break.

"Well, well, well," she said smoothly walking to Gryffindor table with a hand on her hips. "Look who's back. Heard you had quite the fall."

"What?" Aundrea said, looking up from her lunch. Aliana hesitated as she saw the black circles under Aundrea's eyes.

"Professor Snape said you had a nasty fall off the Astronomy tower a couple of weeks ago while patrolling the grounds on your aeon," Aliana explained. Aundrea simply looked at her twin with her eyes narrowed.

"Do me a favor," Aundrea said, rising up to face her twin. Aliana crossed her arms, and held her ground.  
"And what may I ask is that?" Aliana asked her, raising an arched eyebrow.

"**_Get. Out. Of. My. Face." _** Aundrea hissed in a deadly voice, her eyes scarlet. Aliana backed away from her twin immediately. Aundrea's eyes returned back to their normal color and she looked at her sister curiously. "What?" she asked her.

"N-nothing," Aliana stuttered in shock. Hadn't her sister practically just threatened her? And if so, why couldn't she remember anything? "Just stay out of trouble, will you?"

Aundrea merely looked at her twin as she walked hurriedly from the Great Hall. Checking her watch, she gathered her books for Defense Against the Dark Arts and left out the Great Hall.

Draco Malfoy was walking by himself to Defense Against the DarkArts that day when he spotted Aundrea laying unconscious near a knight's armor Dropping his books, he ran to her side and checked her pulse when he felt something warm oozing onto the back of his hand. It was-

"Blood!" he cried out to Professor Quirrel, who had just come out of his classroom. He rushed to Draco's side and held little Aundrea in his arms.

"Oh d-d-d-dear," he stuttered, before passing out. Frustrated, Malfoy picked up Aundrea and carried her to the hospital wing.

"What happened now?!" Madam Pomfrey breathed as Draco carried Aundrea to a nearby bed in the hospital wing.

"I w-was on my way to Defense against the Dark Arts when I found her like this," Malfoy stuttered. "P-please tell me she'll be alright!" he said, his face ashen white as he watched the nurses bandage up Aundrea' s head.

"She'll be fine, Mr. Malfoy, " Madam Pomfrey said to him. She looked up as a distressed McGonngal came running in after Aundrea's mother, Isabella who was red in the face with fury.

"W_hat happened?" _ Isabella breathed angrily as she watched Aundrea, who lay unconscious once more. "Every time you people notify me, my daughter is injured!"

"We're trying to find that out now, Isabella," said Professor Dumbledore coming into the hospital wing, with Snape at his side. Snape jerked his head for Malfoy to leave Aundrea alone, but Malfoy shook his head furiously.

"I'm not leaving here until I know she's going to be alright," he said to Professor Snape, who simply shrugged.

"To right you will," Isabella said, rounding on him. Draco's face drained of color once more at the sight of the hauntingly beautiful woman whom Aundrea resembled so greatly . "Now, talk."

"I found her like this, Lady Isabella" Malfoy said, fighting to keep his from breaking. "I was on my way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts when I saw her lying unconscious by near knight's armor. When I went to her, she had blood coming from the back of her head."

"And judging from the looks of it, she was lucky that was all that happened," said Madam Pomfrey, as she sat by Aundrea's bedside examining the young girl's bandage's. There's also a deep burn mark oher-Merlin's beard!"

"What is it, Poppy?" asked Professor McGonagall. She walked up to Aundrea's bedside to see an image of a snake appear on the middle of Aundrea's back. Turning to Albus, she nodded it was time for Malfoy to go.

"Mr. Malfoy, thank you," said Professor Dumbledore kindly. "Ten points to Slytherin."

"For what?" he said somewhat rudely. "All I did was make sure the stupid Gryffindor didn't bleed to death."

"And for that, I must reward you for your heroic efforts," Dumbledore said firmly to the boy, who nodded.

"Thank you, Headmaster," he replied stiffly. With Snape, he left from the hospital wing.

"What in the name of Merlin?" asked McGonagall as Madam Pomfrey examined Aundrea's back. The mark of the snake, which appeared where Aundrea's burn had been turned black.

"It appears that some kind of serpant has appeared upon her back," Dumbledore said quietly. "And from the looks of it, someone cursed her with it. This is no ordinary birth mark."

"Then what is it Albus?" Madam Pomfrey asked, as she tried to remove the mark from Aundrea's back.

"As of right now, I do not know," said Professor Dumblefore. "Minerva,d see to it that Aundrea doesn't patrol at night for the remainder of term. She is to remain under someone's watchful eye at all times. It appears that she is in in grave danger…."

**Shocked? **

**Will Aundrea be able to patrol on her own again?**

**Is being Guardian and Shuyin Summoner to much for her?**

**Who do you think cursed her?And why?**

**Review!**


End file.
